Bright Little Eyes
by xXxHitxXx
Summary: Osomatsu is left with his younger brothers far longer then he thought, which he's ok in till he realizes that he's stuck with the one he barely can talk to. Can he bond with his younger brother Ichimatsu? (Age Gap AU)
1. As it Were

**Bright Little Eyes**

 **Chapter 1: As it Were**

 **(Author Note: This is a age gap au; Ages are as followed**

 **Osomatsu - 22**

 **Karamatsu - 19**

 **Choromatsu - 16**

 **Ichimatsu - 13**

 **Jyushimatsu - 10**

 **Todomatsu - 5**

 **"text" = Talking or Whispering**

 **;text; = Signing**

 **'text' = Thinking**

 **-text- = Writing**

 **Thank you for reading; please fill free to leave feedback)**

An adult living with his parents still, no job and no will to find one. It made his parents sad to have such a lazy son, but in a way they felt good knowing that their oldest son was safe. It also helped to have a free babysitter once in awhile, even though he'd usually pass them off to his younger brother Karamatsu.

it was hard growing up in a family of six, it was much easier for him when it was just him. Of course he was happy when he found out he'd be a big brother, though he didn't imagine all of the sharing he'd have to do. Osomatsu liked to think of himself of the leader of the Matsuno clan, even though he was a minor nuisance to almost all his little brothers.

His youngest brother only five; Todomatsu who was always clad in pink annoyed him, but it was mainly cause the child was loud and cried a lot. He'd say Jyushimatsu his ten year old sibling annoyed him, but no one could hate the ball of sunshine that bounced around like he was pure energy itself. Choromatsu his sixteen snot nosed little brother just thought he was the smartest; maybe he was, but it didn't mean that the little twerp could ridicule Osomatsu. Karamatsu a painful nineteen year old closest in age to him was a good brother, yet annoying at times. Not to mention his unsightly wardrobe made him want to look away and gag.

Though he talked to most of his brothers there was one who always seemed to avoid his radar; A middle sibling. Ichimatsu was thirteen a quiet solemn boy who kept to himself; though Ichimatsu hadn't always been the quiet one. It was at the beginning of last year when he saw his once happy and adventurous slowly start to shrink into a unsociable angry child. That would change soon though, no longer flying under the eldest radar.

From Karamatsu to Todomatsu they gathered around ready for school at the front of their house; Osomatsu waved slightly from the open door at his younger brothers as they left, Kara was parading in his sunglasses holding on to Totty's[Todomatsu] hand who seemed to enjoy his brother making a fool of himself, Choromats tried walking alone, but failed miserably when Jyushimatsu ran up grabbing his hand and swinging it roughly in excitement. Jyushi looked back to Ichimatsu holding his other hand out, "ICHIMATSU-NII SAN"

that's all that it took for Ichi to walk up and grab his younger siblings hand. Osomatsu laughed as Jyushi dragged the two ahead excited about starting his day. Once out of sight Oso made his way back in the house grabbing a bag of chips determined to finish off the bag. He spread himself out on the floor magizine in front of him with one hand to flip the pages and the other grabbing handfuls of chips. Stuffing the potato substance into his wide mouth. After awhile he shifted to lay on his back wishing one of his siblings would be home soon so that he wouldn't be so bored alone.

That's when the phone rang, "MOOOOOOOOOOOM PHOOONE!" he yelled it echoing off the house wall. The phone continued to ring; he sighed getting up and heading towards the phone. "ah...hello?" he mumbled trying to hold back a yawn, he paused when it was his mother on the other line, "eh I thought you were home" his voice muffled sounding slightly embarrassed. His mother on the other end seemed displeased reminding him that she had to visit their grandparents, a long oh coming from him remembering the talk at last.

"Anyway my NEET I got a call and I need you to do me a favor" her soft voice hummed over the phone.

"What's that?"

"I received a call from the Middle School"

"hmm what about another parents day or maybe they're having a festival and need help?"

a long sigh came from the other end, "No Osomatsu, Ichimatsu has been suspended I need you to go pick him up"

A long pause came from Osomatsu's end, he had wished for a brother to be home and it was granted, but why Ichimatsu. The kid didn't talk and when he did he was down right intimidating at times. "you want me to call Karamatsu and have him get him?" he tried to get out of getting him. "Oso" a long pause between his name was never good, "you brother is trying to get some education, I'd at least like one of my sons to get a good job after high school and to do that he needs to graduate!" Osomatsu made sure to hold the phone away from his ear to avoid the yelling. He quickly agreed; as to make sure he wouldn't get yelled at anymore. Letting out a big huff of breathe he pulled his shoes on and headed out, halfway tempted to stop at Chibitas stand, but pushed himself forward.

his mind couldn't help, but wonder how the boy had gotten suspended. Did he threaten the teacher with a knife or pulled a prank, he stopped not wanting to think about it anymore. Once he got to the large middle school he headed towards the office remembering where it was from when Choromatsu had got bullied and his mother wanted to speak with the principal and by speak he meant torment the principal into submission. He entered the office telling the woman up front who he was, she directed him into the principals office. The feeling of older days dreading upon him, feeling as though he was in trouble himself. So no matter what age he was getting sent to the principals office always felt like he was in trouble. He knocked professionally on the door waiting for a response, when he finally got one the mans voice sounded rough and on edge. Osomatsu turned the handle, fear slightly plastered on his face, but wasn't ready to see what was there.

In a chair to the side of the room was Ichimatsu sitting with his knees to his chest and arms wrapped around them. His nose was bloodied and hands scathed from something, maybe concrete or a hard floor. Ichimatsu squeezed tighter when he saw it was his eldest brother, slightly looking away. "Mr. Matsuno" he paused looking at the paled twenty-two year old and raised his eyebrow, "aren't you a little bit young to be a father?" Osomatsu coughed a bit. "WHAT no no I'm his older brother, our parents are away on business so I'm in charge" he grinned at the thought of being in charge, but turned serious again when he looked at the man.

The principal gave a look that seemed a bit skeptical, "Mr. Matsuno, We have no choice but suspend Ichimatsu after his actions today, be lucky we've decided to suspend and not expel him" he said in a grumpy voice with a stern look. "Mr..." Osomatsu looked around for a name plate, but couldn't find it.

"Look sir could you please tell me what happened?" he looked apathetic

A large sigh, " the boy is a degenerate, he hasn't made any friends. Then suddenly he starts a fight with another kid in his grade"

This made Ichimatsu squeeze himself tighter

"He almost blinded the kid or worse" The sentence seemed to shock the older brother, as he cast a glance at the Younger. Osomatsu let out a sigh, "My apologies" he stood looking to Ichimatsu, "Come on" he held no hand out just walked towards the exit when the principal, "maybe you should think about putting the child in a more suitable school like a disciplinary school or over seas where someone might be able to handle him!" his crisp words made Osomatsu slightly mad, but maybe their was some truth. Even some of his family was scared of the younger brother, he down right terrified Karamatsu at time. Not that it was to hard to do it, Never the less he didn't like the idea of being split up. He headed towards the exit of the school, twisting to see if the younger trailed behind, he was and as usual he was hunched over. Dried blood caking his face above his mouth and a little in his hair that he hadn't seen before.

Once back at the house Osomatsu slammed the door open and pulled his shoes off, "JEEZE ICHI YOU JUST HAD TO CAUSE TROUBLE WHEN MOM AND DAD WERE AWAY HUH" stomping towards the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. When he walked back Ichimatsu was standing at the doorway shoes still on and clutching his bag tightly to his chest. "Ichi COME ON!" Oso snapped slightly, which made the younger jolt, but not move. The elder walker towards his younger sibling ripping the school bag out from the youngers hands and tossing it across the hall, stopping when he heard a thunk. He turned walking to the bag and opening it, "Don't" Ichimatsu spoke up, but it had been to late as Osomatsu dropped the contents out on the floor.

His face turned pale and sick, as Ichimatsu kicked his shoe off and rushed to the fallen thing. Only to be grabbed by the back of his uniform and tossed back, "Ichi I know you were twisted, but this is fucking sick" he looked to the dead cat the had fallen out, "how could you do such a thing" he walked over grabbing Ichi's front of his shirt. Earning a blank stare his eyes seemed to be almost liquid as a look of betrayal was plastered on the small teens face. "HUH HOW!?" Oso yelled again getting frustrated wanting so badly to smack his brother, but slowly set the boy down and releasing his now wrinkled uniform top. Ichi shuffled towards the door biting against his lips and slowly exited the house his older brother not stopping him. He though it was for the better, in till the door slammed open a ten year old with a huge smile plastered on his face and also a little paint walked in with Choromatsu who had a bag of Dried Sardines.

"ICHIMATSU-NIII SAN"

Jyushimatsu yelled waiting for a reply or at least for a head to peak out, there was none. "Where is Ichi?" Choromatsu looked to Osomatsu with a raised eyebrow, "oh so you must have heard he got suspended huh?" Osomatsu put his arms behind his head, then looked down still upset. Then looked at the bag, "what's up with the Sardines" he wiggled his hands towards them hoping for a snack. Choromatsu moved it away from the twitching older brothers hands, "it's for Ichi, Jyushimatsu suggested buying them after we heard Ichimatsu's favorite cat was found dead this morning" Osomatsu paused looking behind him, "HUH"

Jyshimatsu looked at Osomatsu then at the fallen bag, and rushed over to it, he put on a serious face looking at the cat; Choromatsu frowned only now seeing it as well, "Did Ichimatsu bring it home to bury it properly?"

and with that Osomatsu felt his gut drop.

 **(Next Chapter: Finding You)**

 **(Thank you for Reading)**


	2. Finding You

_**Bright little Eyes**_

 **Chapter 2: finding you**

Ichimatsu's shoes felt tight as he walked on the school grounds, he felt like the day may be a good one. Osomatsu was even up to wave them off to school, he let a small smile creep on his face. Then he saw some students hovering over something, he slowly made his way through; messy hair covering his eyes slightly. When he saw what they were looking at his bag had dropped off his shoulder, smile no longer their.

"do you think it died from starvation?"

"looks like an animal attack"

"poor thing"

The students around him talked to each other as they looked at the fallen black cat on the ground who looked like skin and bones. Ichi sunk towards the ground school mates edging away from him, he slowly walked over to the dead cat. He wrapped his arms around the dead cat a feeling of dread and sorrow in him, when he heard ews from the other out of being grossed out. He didn't care he knew this cat, he meet him when Choromatsu had left middle school to go to high school. It made him feel less scared about being somewhere without one of his sibling, tears tempted at his eyes, but he bit them back.

A boy laughed behind him, "dude it's dead, your really gross holding it like that" his words directed towards him. Ichimatsu frowned head down, doing his best to ignore the others words. That was in till the boy walked around the other side of him grabbing the dead cat by the tail from Ichi and tossing the poor thing a small thunk as it hit. The wiped his hands on Ichi's uniform top, "You should thank me, it'd be bad if you caught more germs."

Ichimatsu was fine with himself being insulted, but throwing the cat was the last straw in his mind. Even if it had already been dead, it still deserved to be taken care of in till it was buried properly. Slowly he stood up and grabbed the boy's school top with his hands; The other just laughing, looking at Ichimatsu obviously thinking that he didn't have the guts to do anything, but was soon proven wrong. As a fist hit his cheek sideways making the boys head lull for a second in pain. The kid's eyes widened in fear gripping Ichi's hands at his shirt, he slammed his head forward into Ichimatsu's nose which caused him to drop him. Ichimatsu's hand shot up to his nose bleeding, all Ichi wanted to do was just get one hit in, but now now Ichi wanted to get the kid back more. He slammed his full body into the boys as chanting of the word fight began to ring out; They rolled in the dirt of the school yard. No one rushing to get a teacher not wanting to end their fun.

The other boy managed to get Ichi on his back and grabbed a rock hitting him on the head with it.

PAIN

PAIN

It throbbed badly, he reached over to his side clouding dirt into his hand and suddenly throwing it in the other boys eyes.

Why...why had everything turned south from then on, even his brother thought he was disturbed and insane.

* * *

Oso clenched his fist angrily, why hadn't Ichimatsu spoke up about the cat; only stopping himself when he realized he hadn't given his younger brother a chance to give his side. Choromatsu looked at Osomatsu immediatly knowing something was wrong he cleared his throat once more, "where is Ichi" he asked again. Oso was about to open his mouth when Karamatsu came home with Todomatsu on his shoulders bouncing happily, stopping when he sensed the tension, "Whats wrong?" Karamatsu looked at everyone. Gently letting down his younger sibling from his shoulders so he could run over to Jyushimatsu to play. "Ichi...ran away" Osomatsu looked to Choro and Kara, gripping his hoodie angrily more at himself then anyone. He walked towards the door only earning a hand pulling him back, "I'll find him" Karamatsu frowned giving him a look that told him that he had to explain later.

Osomatsu wanted to argue, but something told him that Ichimatsu wouldn't want to see him anyway. He gave in and let Karamatsu go find their younger brother. Karamatsu turned around heading out the front door.

* * *

Ichimatsu's eyes stung with tear on the edge, he slammed his fist down on his thigh to tell himself he wasn't allowed to cry. He pressed his head against the hard alleyway wall, it was dark and damp in the alley, but at least their were cats. Ichi would always be ok if there was cats around, one rubbed against his leg as if trying to cheer the teen up. Usually he'd try and pet the cat, but for some reason he didn't want to move he thought if he moved an inch he might lose all he was holding back. He hurt emotionally and physically, a couple peaked into the alley seeing the young boy with blood on his face. The woman looked to the man she was gripping arms with, the man frowned walking towards Ichimatsu and leaning down to him, "e-excuse me, but are you ok?" the young man asked girl still on his arm. Ichimatsu answered them with a nod his body shaking a bit, the man frowned at his poor state. The women frowned knowing she probably couldn't make the teen talk or even look up, so she did what she thought was best she set a small packet of throwaway tissues on the ground next him. Then walked back to her boyfriend slowly leaving the alley, watching Ichimatsu in till out of sight.

Ichimatsu clawed at his uniform pants squeezing and biting his lip, no he wouldn't cry he couldn't, but his body betrayed him as he let out a sob.

"ICHI!?"

He froze at his name quickly wiping his eyes and scooting more into the alley, but it didn't stop the person from coming into the alley. Their hands wrapped around the younger squeezing him lightly, "Ichi, i was so worried" He pushed Ichimatsu's head up gently frowning when he saw the dried blood on his face and puffy red eyes.

"let's head home" Karamatsu gave a soft smile, but his eyes only held worry for his sweet younger brother. Kara was pushed away slightly, "get away from me Shittymatsu" Ichimatsu slowly got up and gripped the back of his older brothers uniform. Only acting tough, but it was ok Karamatsu knew he didn't mean anything rude by it.

 **(Next Chapter: Alone Together)**

 **(thank you for reading, please leave some feedback. I just want to make sure I should continue the story. A lot is still in store for Osomatsu and Ichimatsu, after all they still have to rekindle their brotherly bond)**


	3. Alone Together

**Bright Little Eyes**

 **Chapter 3: Alone Together**

When the door to their home opened Karamatsu was shocked to see Osomatsu sitting with a tittering leg. Waiting for when the two got home, the door creaking immediately made the older throw his head up. Ichimatsu walked in first taking his shoes off, Oso reached his hand out for his forth brother which was quickly slapped lightly away, "nii-san don't" Karamatsu said a bit upset in tone. Choromatsu looked out from the living area hearing Karamatsu's voice; his head being spotted by the older boy. "Choro can you grab the first aid kit and help Ichi out?" he politely asked, for once he didn't seem painful. He nodded grabbing Ichimatsu's wrist lightly pulling him towards the bathroom where he put the first aid kit after finding it on the floor earlier.

Karamatsu looked to his older brother once the two disappeared, "Time to explain" why had it seemed like he was acting older. Osomatsu a bit perturbed by the way his brother was treating him, but maybe he deserved it. Letting out a deep sigh Osomatsu went over what had happened earlier that day; Osomatsu braced himself for some type of hit as if expecting it, but it had never came. When he looked to the younger sibling he was meet with a look of furrowed brows and piercing stares. Though Kara just breathed sitting next to his brother, "How could you think Ichimatsu of all people would hurt a cat, our little brother the one who used to sneak them into the house?" he stared back at the older.

"I don't know, can you blame me; Ichimatsu he's different from our other brothers" Oso told

"Different how?"

"Come on Kara you know what I mean, he scares you and sometimes when he just looks at Totty he makes him cry!"

"Totty is five Oso! Ichi...Ichi doesn't care for me, but that doesn't mean he hates me" Karamatsu snapped slightly at his brother, Osomatsu sighed bending over and pulling his face slightly, "I just miss how he used to be" he mumbled lightly.

Karamatsu stood a bit mad that he said it like that, "Osomatsu-nii you need to fix this and for once I'm not helping" He turned walking down the hall entering the bathroom to check on his two brothers.

Choromatsu was wiping the blood away with a wash clothe earning wince from Ichimatsu when he wiped it over the younger's nose. "is it broken?" Karamatsu asked looking at the third youngest, Choromatsu frowned a bit. He pressed it lightly with his thumb, "ow" Ichimatsu answered in pain with a small voice. "looks it" Choromatsu frowned a bit upset that the nurse hadn't done anything to help Ichi's nose. He let out a sigh then pulled Ichimatsu's hair away from a section of his head, revealing a large cut making Karamatsu let out a worried breathe.

Choromatsu looked to his older brother, "I think we should take him to the hospital, get his nose reset and this properly bandaged" he set the first aid kid aside. Ichimatsu tensed, hospitals meant needles and he did not like needles. Karamatsu saw the tension in his younger brother, "it's for the best Ichi"

* * *

It wasn't long in till they got back from the hospital, Ichimatsu seemed more relaxed since no shots were involved. His nose had been reset and he was given pain medication. Gauze had been set over his wound with medical tape on his head, the doctor told him to come back if his nose bleed often or it was hard to breathe through it. Entering into their usual area he saw Jyushimatsu helping Osomatsu setting up the futon for sleep; Ichimatsu seemed excited for sleep. Jyushimatsu stopped looking at Ichimatsu his big grin on his face as he ran over towards him hugging him tightly almost knocking the breathe out of the poor teen. He almost refused to let go of the older, he had been so worried, but he would not stop smiling because Ichimatsu was back and still ok. Ichimatsu was the one who pulled them apart he gave his usual awkward smile and trudged towards his side of the futon.

"Ichi get changed before you go to bed"

Ichimatsu froze at the voice of his eldest brother, part of him wanted to rebel. Screw him he yelled at him was what he thought, but he couldn't bring himself to and walked over to the closet pulling his Pajamas out and Jyushi's as well. Once change he didn't wait for the others and laid down; his day was tiring and he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning had come and the others were getting around for school once more, Karamatsu almost made the mistake of waking Ichi when he remembered he didn't have to go to classes. Ichi was up, though he pretended to be asleep though. He hoped to be able to act asleep in till they all came back, but that wasn't going to happen. Osomatsu had come in around ten shaking the younger a bit, "Ichi come on you have to wake up and eat some breakfast" his voice soft, but also it was like he was ignoring what happened the day before.

Ichimatsu frowned pulling himself out from the covers and away from the elder. He wanted to say he wasn't hungry, but was really quite terrified of even saying anything to the older. So instead he changed into his favorite purple hoodies and some sweat pants; then began to put the futon away. Osomatsu went to help, but the edge kept being pulled away from him. After the futon was pressed back into the closet Ichimatsu sat it his favorite corner ignoring the growling of his stomach and trying to think of what to do. Osomatsu noticed his behavior and couldn't help his anger boil, "Ichi I told you, that you had to eat!"

ignored

"Come on I'll makes you something good"

ignored again

"You caught me I can't cook, how about i take you to Chibita's stand huh?"

no response again

"ICHI I'M SORRY OK, DON'T FUCKING IGNORE ME ISN'T IT OBVIOUS I'M TRYING TO APOLOGIZE" he couldn't repress the anger anymore, his eyes wide when he realized he had yelled. Ichimatsu gripped his leg, then pulled himself up walking quickly past Osomatsu. A hand landing on his shoulder to stop him, "Ichi I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap and yesterday I over rea-""I'll ask mom" Ichimatsu interrupted his older brothers apology.

"Huh?" Osomatsu asked confused

"I'll ask mom if i can live grandma or one of dads friends over seas, that way...that way you won't have to deal with me...and you can be alone again" A small smile gracing his lips, "you'll be happy right, I won't scare anyone if I'm not here" he quickened his steps towards the kitchen.

Leaving Osomatsu dumbfounded at what the younger said, he hadn't talked that much in a while, but the reason was for what he said. Had he heard him talking to Karamatsu yesterday or maybe the principals ideas had really dug at the young teen. He made his way towards the kitchen seeing the younger making toast; for once Osomatsu felt alone when one of his brothers was home. Only one thought came to his head.

How could he make it up to him.

 **(Next Chapter: Pushing it)**

 **(Thanks for reading guys I'm really happy to see that a lot are enjoying the story, but i promise more stuff is to come and likewise keep those reviews coming as well!)**


	4. Pushing It

**Bright Little Eyes**

 **Chapter 4: Pushing it**

 **(Author Note: This is a long chapter, sorry it took so long. Be prepared as your about to go through some emotions. Also please be sure to leave a review and check out my other stories. Thanks Again for reading)**

SMACK!

The Beer can hit the counter the sound bouncing off the walls of the kitchen. This was definitely not the way to make it up to his little brother, but it sure made himself feel better. He leaned back against the counter letting a held breath out looking towards a room with the light on, "and I'm supposed to be a good big brother" He laughed slightly at his words. Making his way to the fridge for another cold one, he popped it open only to get startled by the phone.

He rushed over to it, hoping it was his mother telling him that she was on his way home. Osomatsu shook his head quickly hoping it'd clear his head, only succeeding to make himself a bit dizzy. He quickly grabbed the phone clearing his throat as he answered.

"Matsuno Residence" he talked softly

"Osomatsu?" It was his fathers gruff voice on the other end.

"we have to stay longer so we're counting on you to keep watch on your brothers" the call ended simply at that. Osomatsu's breath hitched a bit in his throat, he had to still be the big brother his parents were expecting him to be. He groaned why couldn't they all be the same age, it would have been so much better.

He shuffled towards the other room, seeing his younger brother in the corner once more holding what looked like a cat toy in his hand. Osomatsu suddenly snapped his fingers, "THAT'S IT" he yelled out loud, making the younger jump and look to the older. He walked over to Ichimatsu pulling him up by his arm, which jolted the younger up and away. "What?" his voice mumbled staring at Osomatsu, but was responded with a single finger motioning for him to follow. Ichimatsu gripped at his sweats not wanting to budge, but slowly he followed. Oso threw his shoes on and handed Ichimatsu his, the young teen frowned then dropped them down. He turned heading back towards the room, "HEY HEY ICHIMATSU, don't i'm gonna take you somewhere nice" He grinned his index finger under his nose.

"I don't want udon" Ichi gripped door frame; a loud boisterous laugh was not the response he was expecting. "No no no, we're gonna go somewhere else; I heard there was this really cute cat cafe" he revealed, thinking it was the best thought ever.

"No thanks" Ichimatsu walked into the room again, causing Osomatsu to look dumbfounded. Wasn't his idea good? He thought, reaching his hands up to his hair and gripping it. How'd he mess up this much, what could he do to make his brother happy. Why can't he make his brother happy? Osomatsu frustrated threw a shoe at the door, staring at his realeased foot. He took the other one off setting it gently, he stood up quickly walking towards the room Ichimatsu was in. His feet stopping behind his brother's back he knew he'd regret what he was about to say, but the alcohol in his system was finally starting to take it's toll. He gripped the bottom of his red hoodie, "I never asked to be a big brother ya know I was fine being an only child, but you guys came along. Karamatsu was fine even Choromatsu is fine, but then you came. Then Jyushimatsu and finally Totty." he ranted a bit about to say more. Ichimatsu shook a bit ready to be on the verge of tears when he brought up his younger brothers name.

WHAM!

Osomatsu was brought to the ground, by a tackle to his chest, "DON'T TALK ABOUT JYUSHIMATSU LIKE THAT" Ichimatsu yelled. He raised his fist ready to hit his brother, when he swung his fist down when Osomatsu spoke words that had hurt him more then any others. "I Like Jyushimatsu...I just wish we could have skipped to him. Instead of having some cruel brother who can't even take an apology" the fist never hit his cheek, but some droplets did. Ichimatsu's hands gripped at Osomatsu's shirt a whine coming from his mouth as he tried to hold back his tears, "I..." his breath hitched as tears released more. The door opened and the sight rattled the four brothers a bit, Karamatsu running over to pull a crying Ichimatsu off of the older. He smelled like alcohol, how many did Osomatsu have he wondered to himself.

Karamatsu pulled Ichi close trying to hide the thirteen year olds tear cover face, feeling that most likely the younger wouldn't like the others to see. Choromatsu walked over to Osomatsu, helping him up and staring him over, "you ok?" he asked with worry. Osomatsu frowned getting up and heading out the door, he knew if he stayed he'd just get nagged at by Kara and Choro. Jyushi looked at the older as he passed him, his smile turning down. Why was no one happy the poor bright child eyes lowered as well.

Ichimatsu curled as he cried, sniveling trying to keep his nose from leaking. Karamatsu rubbed his back, which was not helping and only making Ichimatsu feel worse. Todomatsu stared at the two Karamatsu's face calm, but his brow creased angrily and Ichi breaking down. His hand was grabbed by Choromatsu, "Why don't you go play with Jyushi in the other room?" a soft smile on his lips. Todomatsu nodded; he never saw Ichimatsu cry before. The five year old walked over to his older brother Jyushimatsu gripping his hand, they slowly heading towards the other room.

Ichimatsu gripped onto his older brother's uniform, he didn't like being treated like a baby he was thirteen. His stomach turned as he felt more and more pathetic, everyone of his brothers saw him cry. He felt like complete garbage, but he couldn't stop his tears from falling. He was the brother no one wanted after all right? He coughed his throat getting raw and eye puffing from the tears.

* * *

Osomatsu sat at Chibita's stand pounding more poison in his body and chomping on the short guys udon. Chibita looked at the oldest boy they hadn't really spoken a word since he came in, Osomatsu seeming in a bad mood. The silence in the air felt heavy all of a sudden, "So what's wrong with you idjit?" he stared at drunken Matsuno, who's eyes meet his. A small grunt coming from him as he refrained from talking, he pulled himself up stumbling back a bit. He was far past being drunk, slamming what little money he had on the table, "but it on the tab" he made his way back home.

He was going to apologize properly this time he thought, as he opened the door he hadn't realized how late it got. sliding into the room his brother's were sleeping in, he walked towards the side Ichi was at. Tripping over the sleeping Karamatsu's feet, he barely regained his footing. Only to lean down next to Ichimatsu shaking him not noticing his red face, puffy eyes, and slightly wet face. "Heyyy Ichimatsu Hey" Osomatsu shook harder trying to wake the little one as his words slurred.

"Ichi Ichi Ichi" He kept going when finally Ichimatsu stirred from his sleep, he jumped a bit seeing Osomatsu so close. Ichimatsu was about to get up and leave when Oso grabbed his hand, "Hey hey Ichi I'm sorry I'm sorry" the smell of alcohol strong. Ichi squinted his face trying to block his nose from the ugly smell, he grabbed Osomatsu's hand prying it away since it was a bit tight. Slowly the younger got up moving behind Osomatsu and lightly pushing him towards where he was laying before. The Older didn't fight he layed down in the once occupied spot head hitting the pillow as his teenage brother pulled the covers over him. A small crease in the olders face, a half smile looked at the younger, "thanks" he mumbled eyes closing. Ichimatsu looked to where Osomatsu had usually slept usually open, but Karamatsu had made sure it wasn't peeved at the eldest. Quietly he walked away from where his brother's lay, he wasn't going to lay on the cold floor. Now awake he made his way to the bathroom washing his face a bit, the bags under his eyes more visible then ever. Letting a low sigh out he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep now, like most teenagers he had trouble staying asleep. Quietly he headed back into the room they were sleeping in and pulled his hoodie on and grabbing the cat food he secretly bought with his lunch money. He then got his shoes on and headed out careful to do all of it quietly, worried that most likely Jyushimatsu or Totty would follow him if he woke them. The cold air hit him instantly he shivered a little making his way into the city. Quiet and a bit scary as he shuffled across the road, stopping only when he got to the alley the cats hid. Loud meowing came as he set the big bag down, some scratched at the bag while others rubbed up against Ichi himself.

Leaning down he pet some of them, reaching across to grab the four bowls he had kept there for them. Carefully filling the bowls as much as possible, a small smile on his face. Closing the bag he watched as the cats ate the food obviously starving.

BARK

The sound making Ichimatsu jump and turn around, seeing a dog most likely lost. He got up grabbing the cat food bag seeing the dog eye him, "hey...you hungry?" he asked it, as he got closer the dog seemed to get more defensive. Ichi stopped a bit away and poured a bit of the cat food on the ground in front of the dog, knowing it wasn't the greatest for the dog, but at least it'd have a full stomach. The dog stared lowering it's head and inching towards the food keeping an eye on the teenager in front of him, it teeth ground against the kibble. Ichimatsu carefully slid past the dog since it was still on edge, "leave the cats alone ok?" he mumbled to the hungry animal. He turned walking back toward the house he shared with his brother, his heart jumping in his chest. He had thought that the dog might have attacked him at first, only glad to be relieved it seemed fine with the cat food. Thoughts about buying dog food flooded his mind a bit, close to the water he was almost home. Looking down at the road ahead, he felt something hit his back. It was painful and the water seemed to have gotten closer cat food falling out of his hands. Maybe it hadn't been smart to wear a dark purple hoodie so early in the morning after all when he left the house it was about two in the morning. He landed barely before the water a large crack sounding out, something hit him hard. All he knew was his back hurt badly and his leg felt like it had been on fire.

Lucky for him the hit and run had been witnessed by another person; Ichimatsu didn't even realize he had passed the movable shop. A person's hand touched his shoulder and ran to be in front of his face, "Ichimatsu!?" it was Chibita's voice. All of a sudden the pain hit him at once making him scream out at the shock, hadn't he had enough? He knew he was unlucky, but wasn't this to much. Chibita patted his head lightly, "Hold on Idjit I'll call an ambulance, can't believe those idjits didn't slow down" he slowly released his hands off of him. A small whine coming from the teenager escaping his mouth, Chibita hurried back to his cart.

* * *

The Phone rang and rang at the Matsuno household, no one getting up. In till a ten year old's hands grabbed onto the device bringing it to his ear and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "HI HI MATSUNO RESIDENCE" Sounding chipper even though he was sleepy. His brow furred and eyes narrowed seriously, "ICHI WAS HIT BY CATS? A did he enjoy that sounds like something he'd like" the ten year old mumbled setting the phone down. Going to grab his brother like the person on the phone asked, he shook Choromatsu up knowing he'd be the easiest to get up out of his older brothers. "Choromatsu-nii san" A yawn escaping his mouth as he shook his brother roughly. Choromatsu's eyes awoke annoyed, "Alright alright Jyushi I'm up, what is it?" He slowly sat up to stare at his hyper active brother. That apparently still stayed hyper even at three in the morning, "Phone" He smiled, then flopped back in his spot almost immediately falling asleep again. Choromatsu huffed wondering who would call this early, he shuffled towards the phone picking it up, "hello?" His tired voice answered.

"NO WAY, that's impossible Ic-Ichi he's asleep"

Choro turned his attention to the door seeing the younger's sandals missing, face paling slightly, "oh ok...I'll be there soon" he gently put the phone down. He looked back to where his brothers were sleeping, momentarily thinking of Karamatsu, but shook his head knowing the older would be overwhelmer. Deciding to let him rest he placed his shoes on his feet and ran out the door; he stopped at a scene flashlight in hand. Cat food and blood on the road, a hand rose to his mouth at the sight. His eyes closed shaking his head lightly as he kept walking, thoughts clouding about how bad his thirteen year old brother got hit. When he reached the Hospital doors, dread hit him. What if his brother hadn't made it what if it was that bad?

To his Surprised he saw Chibita sitting in the waiting room, "Idjits won't let me see 'm" his leg was bouncing rapidly. Choromatsu made his way to the front, "Uh Hello I'm Matsuno Ichimatsu's older brother, Choromatsu may I please see him?" he questioned the lady who gave him a soft smile. She opened her soft lips looking at the boy, "Choromatsu your brother is still in surgery at the moment, your parents did give permission. He should be out soon and then you may go ahead" her eyes seemed to go right through the sixteen year old. He turned to the nearly empty waiting room and sat next to Chibita not looking at him just at the hall hoping for news soon. Foot steps headed towards him and he raised his head not realizing he drifted off a bit, A doctor clad in a white coat looked to him, "Matsuno Choromatsu?" he asked. Choro's chest jumped in worry, worried that the next words may break him, "Your brother is fine, he's resting at the moment if you want yo""What happened is he hurt badly?" Choromatsu no longer wanted to dance around the subject and stared at the man.

A sigh escaped the man's mouth, "He has a few stitches on his leg it was cut pretty bad most likely from the car that hit him, luckily no brain damage, his back is pretty scathed, but probably the worst is his arm" the doctor looked down. Choromatsu looked to the doctor waiting for him to go on, "it might be best if you come see for yourself" he started to lead the way to his room. Chibita winced as if knowing what the doctor meant, The teenager followed the man once at the room moved to the side letting Choro see. He saw the bruises on his left leg near a stitched injury probably over hundred stitches. "he may have some nerve damage on his leg, but it is minor" the doctor spoke up as Choromatsu headed towards his brother's right side. His legs trembled at the sight! Pushing his feelings to much Choromatsu's hand shot to his mouth for the second time that day.

 **(Next Chapter: Injured)**

 **(Please tell me what this chapter made you feel, are you cringing for more?)**


	5. Injured

**Bright Little Eyes**

 **Chapter 5: Injured**

He was not expecting for what he saw, if he could he would have tore his eyes away and ran out of the room. No; he couldn't leave his younger brother alone, slowly making his way to Ichimatsu. Choromatsu's hand slid from his mouth down to his brother's shoulder. He looked slowly down from his brother's should not much being there anymore. No slightly above where his elbow should have been was bandaged tightly.

His little brother's arm was gone his stomach felt gutted and almost like it was tied into a knot. "From what it looks like it had to have been a construction vehicle or a large truck that hit him; he's still very lucky" the doctor walked over to the side of the younger brother. Choromatsu gripped Ichimatsu's hospital shirt a bit tightly, "how is he going to write he's right handed?" it was a stupid question, but somehow felt fitting. He'd tear up if he didn't already feel emotionally drained as it was. He looked to the doctor again, "you said that you got in contact with my parents? Are they coming to the hospital?" Choro asked pulling a chair over. The doctor looked to his watch on his wrist, "they should arrive soon, it was a while ago i called them" Choromatsu didn't even realize how much time had passed. it had been close to five in the morning already, it must have passed when he slept in the waiting room. Just when he was about to ask another question the rooms door opened up. Matsuya Matsuno the boy's beloved mother had entered, worry soaked onto her face. Choromatsu at the sight of his mother lost his facade of being strong as tears started to fall. Passing the doctor she went to Choro's side, almost as upset as Choromatsu. She leaned down hugging her sixteen year old. "Where is dad?" he pushed the tears away from his eyes as he looked up to her. His mother had grief stricken on her face, "he stayed with your grandparents to make sure they were still ok" She reached towards what was left of Ichimatsu's arm.

* * *

Choromatsu got home later then usual, his feet dragging all the way home. His mother had told him to go to school, but the weight everything made him distant from others in his class. Now he was home though, home and tired. He slid the door open taking his shoes off and overthinking. The urge to blame Osomatsu bothered his head, but he knew it to be wrong. It was Ichimatsu's choice to go out that late, no one else he couldn't blame others. That would ruin their family and he knew it, he hoped the others agreed with him.

Todomatsu walked over to him and smiled, "Choromatsu is home" he yelled happily. Of course he didn't know what was going on his brother was five, but the others did. His mother had called the house before they left, he was frightened of how they would act. Standing and thinking was not getting him anywhere he needed to confront the others on how they felt. He smiled down at Totty messing his hair a tiny bit, then made his way to the other room. Osomatsu wasn't there, which was weird did Karamatsu kick him out; he thought quietly as he looked around.

Karamatsu was sitting at the table leg bouncing up and down, nail biting his thumb as he kept looking at the phone. Probably waiting for a call from their mother, Jyushimatsu was probably in the worst shape his smile that usually clad his face no where to be seen only a look of worry. Choromatsu walked over to the older in the room, "Karamatsu where is Osomatsu-nii?" he looked down at him from his standing position.

"He said he wanted to go see Ichimatsu, we wanted to go to, but he insisted we didn't" Karamatsu told the younger and looked to Jyushimatsu. "Probably for the best I don't think he cold take it" a half smile of his face, one that read he was trying to be cheerful, but it was hard. It was hard for everyone and Choromatsu knew it, his arm received a tug from Kara, "how was he?" his voice soft. "Injured" The only words that Choro could think to describe him, he wondered how Ichimatsu had taken suddenly becoming left handed.

* * *

He'd convinced his mother to finally let him be alone with his little brother, his hands clutched together, leg bouncing, and body shaking. Ichimatsu's left arm gripped the bandages on his right where his arm used to be, a forlorn look upon his face.

"It's my fault" the Ice finally broke, and the teen turned not expecting the words to come out of Osomatsu's mouth. Ichimatsu turned to his brother, arm finally leaving the bandages, "what?" a bit put off. Osomatsu didn't even take his eyes up from the floor where they were planted firmly. He shook his head a bit, "It's my fault, you wouldn't have been out that late if i didn't get slammed and woke you up" his voice was shaking. He paused a bit, "you...you would be ok" his breath sounded un-even, he was taking it hard. Ichimatsu's mouth gaped a bit, he gripped his sheets, "No it's not stupid" he mumbled looking down.

"IT IS!" Osomatsu screamed, making his younger brother jumped and stare even more at the older. He rose his head from the ground tear stained and full of remorse, "Ichimatsu I'm sorry I'm so sorry I'm sorry" his lip bleeding from biting it. Ichimatsu didn't know what to do, the result was just staring. Osomatsu stood up, "I'm going to make it up to you k" the grin back on his face, but not convincing. His eyes were swollen and red from worry and guilt, "ok no matter what" he left before the other could speak. Ichimatsu frowned, "it wasn't your fault though" sure Osomatsu made him upset, but it didn't mean that he forced him outside. He knew his brother was truely upset and sorry when he'd woken him in the middle of the night, Osomatsu was the one who was injured not him. At least that's what it felt like, he lifted his left knee to his face with a bit of pain, but it was better then the numbness he was getting. He just wanted to go home, to see Jyushimatsu's smiling face, Karamatsu's horrible clothing, Choromatsu's frustrated yelling, Todomatsu's crying, and Osomatsu's terrible ability to keep his mouth shut. He wanted to see the cats and the dog that was starving, he wanted to sit in his favorite corner, but he knew things wouldn't be the same.

* * *

The day he was finally released from the hospital, he stood in front of the living areas door nervous. It was bad enough his mother made him hold her hand across each street, not to mention embarrassing for a thirteen year old to go through. The stares people gave him made him feel more awkward and a bit more glad his mother was with him. Though the true trial was right behind the door he was standing in front of. Ichimatsu's left hand reached towards the door slowly sliding it open, a bit harder since he wasn't used to it and the strength wasn't the same as his right. All eyes seemed to turn on him, the nervousness in his gut sank deeper. He quickly walked in turning to shut the door behind him, but it had gotten stuck. He pulled trying his best more and more, when another hand came over and shut it. "No worries MY BRUTHZA I got this for you" Karamatsu gave a thumbs up that go met with a glare. Ichimatsu dropped his arm from the door, "I can do it myself Shittymatsu" he walked away. Kara stood frozen knowing he messed up, Ichimatsu went over to Jyushimatsu carefully sitting. Usually the hyper one would be smiling and hugging him, but he sat just smiling looking forward. Ichi looked around, "where is Osomatsu-nii san?" he finally spoke up.

"at work" Choromatsu looked up from his text book.

 **(Next Chapter: A JOB?)**

 **(Sorry about all the Jumping around, Hope you enjoyed)**


	6. A JOB?

**Bright Little Eyes**

 **Chapter 6: A JOB?**

There was no way Ichimatsu could sleep after hearing that his eldest brother got a job, he laid on the futon back to Karamatsu. His left arm going to what was left of his right and letting out a breath. When the door rattled, his arm shot away quickly and he tried to stay quiet. Osomatsu's feet walked softly across the floor, He put change in a jar on the counter and looked to his spot on the futon. Currently occupied with two little brother out stretched, letting out a sigh he looked to the sofa, but decided against it. Most likely he'd accidentally wake Jyushimatsu who'd wake the rest. The creaking on the floor all of a sudden told Ichimatsu, that Osomatsu must have laid on the floor. He frowned slowly sitting up and walking over to Osomatsu, who's eye were shut. Gently he nudged at his side with his foot, receiving Osomatsu's eyes in a second.

Osomatsu jumped a bit looking to the younger brother, "Ichimatsu, did I wake you I'm sorry go back to sleep" he whispered. Ichimatsu kicked him hard in the stomach suddenly, making the older lean in with pain. "get up" he mumbled walking over back to the futon and waiting. Osomatsu sighed following, "what?" he looked to the younger sibling, sleep in his eyes obvious. Ichimatsu nudged Karamatsu over angrily with his leg, then pointed at him spot where he slept usually. A bit more room then usual, "lay down" he ordered the older, receiving a shake of Osomatsu's head.

"No I'm not taking your spot" he went to turn, when Ichi's left hand grabbed him, "Lay down" he said again in his menacing tone. Osomatsu frowned but did as he was ordered, and looked at his brother. A small sliver of the futon left, Ichimatsu plopped down beside him and covered them both. "Now shut up I'm trying to sleep" The teen grumbled not looking at the older and just closed his eyes.

When he woke no one was home and was centered in the futon more, rubbing his eyes one at a time. He tried to wake a bit more, hoping that he really wasn't the only one home. Though when he got up he found it to be true, a not by the phone caught his eye.

"Ichimatsu,

Had to go to work, be back before the others get home

-Your awesome big brother the coolest in the world Osomatsu"

Ichimatsu sighed at the long sign at the end of the note, was it really that hard to face him? He wondered to himself as he shuffled to the kitchen to try and find something to eat, his mother had headed back to their grandparents knowing he was safely home. Ichimatsu frowned not seeing anything he wanted, he headed back to the room. Checking in his small savings to see what he had, he carefully put the savings in his pocket walking to the door. He slipped on his sandals, and left.

He knew that if anyone found out he left without someone else he'd probably get yelled at, but he knew that the cats hadn't been feed in a while and their was no way he was going to let them starve. Just because he got himself hurt, doesn't mean they had to suffer. He snuck past Chibita's oden shop knowing that most likely he'd tell one of his brothers. This time keeping an eye on those around him though, As he reached the pet store he gave a small smile. He had enough for a small bag of cat food and a can of soft dog food. Ichimatsu preferred cats, but it didn't mean he didn't like dogs. He carefully picked the cat food up then walked towards the dog food isle. When he went to reach for a can, he froze looking at his already full arm. He tried to carefully balance the bag and grab a can. Wobbling a bit he managed to get to the register setting the items on the counter, the cashier staring a bit. Ichimatsu gave a small glare putting the money down and waiting for a bag this time. He hated being stared at before, but now it just was worse.

Finally able to leave, he made his way towards the alley pausing when he didn't see any animals. He looked around trying to find the bowls he kept there, they were still there. Had the cats left to find a new place to get food? He frowned, he'd been so looking forward to feeding his friends again. He leaned against the wall of the alley gripping the bag close to him, the can could be felt on his ribs. What would he do now, the thought bothering him; he really didn't do anything else, but hang with his brothers and feed the cats. Slowly he left the alley just in case one decided to peek out, but one never came not even the dog. He passed by a cat cafe, probably the one Osomatsu had spoken about before. He peered through the glass trying to get a glimpse of the cats, when the employees eyes meet his. A thrash of panic over came him, thinking they were judging him, but it turned out much worse. The employee came out from behind the counter walking towards the window in a rushed panic, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE WITH NO ONE ELSE!" the muffled yell barely audible from the other side. The yell must have scared some of the cats as he caught a glimpse of cat tails rushing off.

Osomatsu's stare could have melted the glass that seperated the two, panic rose in Ichimatsu as he saw his brother. He backed up ready to run home, and pretend he was there the whole day so his brother would think he's crazy. So concentrated on how to fool his brother he didn't realize Osomatsu was next to him in till his hand grabbed him pulling him inside. Customers stared at the brothers, "what are you doing you know we don't want you outside without someone else" Oso huffed angrily as stared daggers. The manager came out to see what the commotion was walking up to Osomatsu; he peeled away from Ichimatsu to explain to the manager something.

Osomatsu sighed pulling Ichi to a table and telling him to stay, Ichimatsu felt uncomfortable and nervous. He sunk in the chair looking around, usually he'd be happy surrounded by this many cats, but other people were there to and that ruined things. Carefully he set the bag on the side that was in his hand, A cat jumping up on the table he was at a moment later. He reached out to it, it jumping off before he could touch it. The manager from before brought him over a western confectionery, or what was simply a sweet. He stared at it, not sure what to do only receiving a small smile from the lady. He didn't touch it.

* * *

Osomatsu took his apron off and wishing his boss a goodbye nicely, "thanks for everything" He smiled. He counted the small amount of tips he recieved that day and headed over to Ichimatsu who's knees were up waiting in the chair. Osomatsu crossed his arms staring at the younger, "come on lets go home" he reached down grabbing the bag peering inside. Ichimatsu groaned almost warningly, "relax" Oso looked to the younger and headed towards the door.

Their walk was a quiet one, Ichi actually the first to break the silence, "why'd you get a job anyway?" he looked to the Older.

"I wanna buy something is all"

"what do you wanna buy?"

"don't worry about it" Osomatsu pushed the younger away slightly, Ichimatsu about to say something more when his stomach growled. He stopped mid walk blush on his face, "you should buy me something to eat then" Ichi mumbled. Osomatsu frowned a bit, "sorry, but you'll have to wait till we get home. Their is some left over Curry i think" he walked a head. Ichimatsu frowned looking down at the ground; their feet trudged inside. Just in time to hear the phone ring, Osomatsu rushed to answer it.

"Matsuno Residence?"

"oh yeah I got my part almost"

Ichimatsu listened from the hall quietly.

"No Ichimatsu doesn't know yet"

 **(Next Chapter: The Truth)**

 **(hmm what could Osomatsu be planning, and who was on the phone?)**


End file.
